The joker vs the green goblin
intro NO RULES JSUT BLOODSHED DBX! pre fight the green goblin was flying about he then notices a van a purple van there a strange man in a purple suit appeared it was the clown prince of crime himself the green goblin then was soon by him goblin: he pal this is my side of the city beat it joker: oh really last time i checked this was all mine goblin: well atleast i know how to wear green joker: atleast i wear purple appropriately goblin: oh i see a wise guy eh very well joker: very well have at you *they both get in a fighting stance* fight HERE WE GO!!!! the green goblin then launches a fist at the joker the joker just dodged it and slapped a joy buzzer on the goblin's back shocking him goblin: oh man thay hurt joker: as will this the joker then hit the goblin in the face with a boxing glove knocking some of the goblin's teeth out goblin: you little! the goblin then threw a pumpkin bomb at the joker seding him flying the joker landed on his face the goblin came in on his glider joker: that was a cheap shot you know goblin: as were yours joker: yeah true but atleast they are fun the joker then threw a pie in the green goblin's face with his infamous laugh the goblin dodged goblin: missed me! joker: oh come on! stand still! goblin: only if you cat me! the goblin then flew off joker: with pleasure the joker then jumped into his joker mobile and chased after the goblin where he used it's cannons to try and shoot the goblin down the goblin then threw a pumpkin bomb at the jokermobile the joker looked like he was about to die but at the last second the joker hit an ejector seat and jumped on the back of the goblin's glider goblin couldn't control it goblin: you idiot we are both gonna crash joker: how bad could it be? the goblin then pointed at the pole of a building joker: oh that bad they both screamed hanging onto each other they were both gonna die joker: hey i got an idea with that the joker then planted something onto the glider it was an explosive pair of chattering teeth goblin: oh son of a... the goblin's sentence was cut off as the engine exploded and sent the goblin flying to the ground joker using a parachute landed on the ground but then out of nowhere the goblin appeared obviously pissed off and grabbed the joker by his throat goblin: now you die!!! joker: okay okay but first wanna smell my flower? goblin: why would i?... ounce again his sentence was cut off as something sprayed into the goblin surprising him suddenly he started laughing joker: laughing gas never fails the goblin then dropped the joker and started laughing joker started laughing until the goblin starting laughing so much he was there dead as a doornail joker: now that is what i call laughing till your dead he then did infamous laugh in victory DBX! boomstick's outro boomstick: not that battle was all kinds of crazy stay tuned to our next dbx whenever that may be Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs